Sin to Win
by Nix1978
Summary: This one prompted by the coversation between Derek & Emily about her 'Sin to Win' weekend in Atlantic City. She lays down a challenge and he accepts. Rated M for a reason


******WARNING SMUT **** Don't like, don't read!**

**This is my first real SMUT story. I'd like to a series of these taking prompts from different episodes….. I'll call it the 'The Demily Smut series' (not very original I know)**

**Hope people like it and please offer any criticism…. Like I say it's my first real go so I will try and get more adventurous as I go along.**

**Sin to Win**

"_Hey Prentiss, sin to win"_

"_I'm sorry. What?"_

"_C'mon now, I gotta know. What the hell is a sin to win weekend in Atlantic City?"_

"_Derek, I have a tremendous amount of respect for you, but there's some questions that if you have to ask them, it means you probably couldn't handle the answer." Emily said standing up and walking past Morgan tapping him on the shoulder as she did._

_He looked behind him to the woman walking away from him and muttered under his breath….."There is a whole other side to that woman…. A whole other side."_

Morgan sat down opposite Reid shaking his head and looking annoyed.

"What's up with you?" The boy genius asked smirking.

"Nothing…." He said sounding not too dissimilar to a child who hadn't got his own way. He put his headphones on, obviously not wanting to talk. Reid chuckled as he got up and left a sulking Morgan to go over to the couch to get some sleep.

Not long after, Emily returned with coffee and sat down where Reid had just been sat.

Although he had his eyes shut, Morgan felt her presence. As he opened his eyes he was met with a smiling Emily looking right at him.

Morgan looked back her and frowned.

"What's up Morgan?" She said sniggering.

He removed his headphones and leaned over the table towards her so he could speak without being heard by anyone else….."Do you really think I couldn't handle it?"

She just grinned at him.

"Emily…. what do you think I couldn't handle? I could handle anything."

She raised her eyebrows….."Anything? Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh dear, have I dented that big ego of yours?"

"No, I'm just curious."

Emily sat and pondered for a while. She looked Derek up and down like she was looking for the first time. As she was looking a smile crept across her face….. a wicked smile.

"What are you smiling at now?" An irritated Morgan whispered.

"Ok _Derek_. You wanna test that theory?"

"What theory?"

"That you could handle anything?"

Morgan's eyes widened…. Was she suggesting what he thought she was suggesting? But there was no way he could back down now. She may be bluffing… They had flirted many times, but had never crossed that boundary. He had to go along with it or he would just be proving her right.

"Ok, what you got in mind?"

"Not sure yet…just be ready."

And with that she closed her eyes leaving Morgan wandering what on earth they had just agreed upon.

The following night the team took a well earned break and went to a club to let their hair down after a heavy case. Morgan, Garcia, Reid, Emily and JJ were all sat around a table. Drinks were flowing and they had been there for a few hours, so everyone was in pretty high spirits.

Morgan was busy talking to Reid when all of a sudden he felt something rubbing his crotch causing him to choke on his beer.

"You ok Morgan?" A rather tipsy Reid asked.

"Yeah, fine. Beer just went down the wrong way."

He scanned the faces round the table to see if he could get a clue as to who it was. Emily was busy talking to JJ, not paying any attention to him. Garcia was smiling at him… and as much of a flirt that she was, she'd never gone as far as that.

He felt it again, and it was turning him on…but no-one was giving it away. Before the excitement got too much, he decided to escape…. "Anyone want another drink?"

He was met by a chorus of 'yes please' from everyone.

He made his way over to the bar trying to think about the least sexy thing possible….dry wall….! Anything to subdue the bulge growing in his pants. Lucky he had slacks and a shirt on tonight.

As he stood at the bar he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He flipped the screen open to see a message from Emily….. '_Game on'_ was all it said. He turned immediately to look over to her, but as he turned she was right in front of him. She brushed the front of his pants very lightly with her hand.

"So, you sure you're up for this?" She asked him, that wicked smile appearing again.

Morgan couldn't believe what he was hearing, but there was no way he was turning Emily Prentiss down. She looked ridiculously sexy tonight…... She looked sexy all the time, but tonight…

"You bet I am."

"Ok, I'll meet you at yours then. After we leave."

"What?"

"Well, we can't leave together can we?"

And before he could say anything else, she was half way back to the table.

Once back at his place he took a couple of beers out of the fridge and made his way to the lounge. He still had no idea if she was having him on or not but he figured if she didn't show, it would just save him one more trip to the fridge.

Walking over to the sofa he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the knock at his door….she actually came. He suddenly felt a twang of nervousness, but made sure he wasn't going to show it.

"Hey" He said with a grin as he opened the door.

She said nothing but just walked past him… as she did, grabbing his arm and taking him with her.

"So, where we going Princess?"

Still, she said nothing.

"Oh, we're playing it that way are we?" He said smiling to himself.

He wasn't sure what was going on, but was more than happy to go along with it.

She led him to the sofa and pushed him down so he was sat in front of her, kneeling in front of him…That very sight turned him on straight away.

With one hand on each of his thighs she leant in close to him and whispered, "Last chance to pull out Morgan."

He could feel her breath on him and smell her sweet perfume….. She always smelt good….. "Not a chance Emily."

Without saying another word she leant further into him and kissed him. It started of slow and her lips felt so soft. She deepened the kiss and he placed his hands in her hair, but she quickly took hold of them and held them out to each side, pulling out of the kiss to look at him.

"Ok…the rules….." She instructed.

"Rules?"

"Yes, the rules Morgan. You said you were up for anything right?"

"I am, but if there are going to be rules, one of mine is that you don't call me Morgan."

"We're playing by my rules tonight _Derek_."

"Oh ok" He said with a chuckle…."So what are _your rules_ then."

"Well I'll go easy on you to start….." And she smiled at him. "…No touching."

"No touching?" He said practically choking. "What are you talking about?"

"You can't touch me… but I can touch you. If you touch me, you lose."

"And what exactly happens if I lose?"

"Game over."

"Game over?"

"Yes, you pass this Derek and there'll be more to come. Fail and it's all over."

"Right….I better do as I'm told then." He said with the biggest grin on his face he had had for a long time.

Emily let her fingers gently brush from his hands all along his arms and as she did, leant in and kissed him again. Right at that moment he realised just how hard this was going to be. She was only kissing him, but all he wanted to do was grab her and pull her up on top of him. She was a really good kisser. Everything he had fantasised about, many times….. Her tongue explored the inside of his mouth and then gently brushed along his bottom lip. He thought he was going to explode when she bit down on his bottom lip.

He grabbed hold of the cushions either side of him in an attempt to restrain himself, whilst becoming aware of her hands finding their way under his shirt and gently raking her nails across his stomach.

She never broke the kiss as she moved to his belt buckle. She could feel the hardness under the zipper. She was just a little bit nervous about what she was about to do, but didn't show it… She had always wandered just what exactly lingered in his pants….she didn't expect it to be small and from what she could tell so far, she wasn't wrong.

As he felt her fingers brush over the fabric, his breathing started to increase. He couldn't stop the words, "Oh fuck" falling from his mouth into hers and he thought his fingers were going to break with the force he was holding down on the cushions.

He felt her mouth form into a smile so opened his eyes to meet hers….. Her eyes were definitely smiling.

Emily moved her kisses along his jaw line and down his neck. He felt her warm breath on his skin and nearly convulsed as she ran her tongue gently downwards on to his collarbone. He closed his eyes and imagined his fingers running through her soft hair and then down her back. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realise she was removing his belt until it was completely off and lying in a heap in the floor.

Her fingers were now working the buttons on his shirt and as soon as the last one was undone she pushed the fabric along his arms to remove the shirt completely. As she did, she briefly allowed her fingers to intertwine with his….. but only for a second.

"Jesus woman, you're a real tease aren't you?" He said looking into her eyes.

"And you really know how to control yourself…. I'm impressed….. So far anyway."

"Are you seriously not going to let me touch you the _whole_ time?"

She didn't say anything, just grinned that wicked grin at him again grabbing at the top of his slacks. Without instruction he lifted his hips a little to allow her the ease of pulling them off him…. He was pretty impressed as she managed to get his boxers off at the same time with ease.

Her eyes widened at the sight of him completely naked in front of her. He certainly wasn't shy about it and he had no need to be….. He was impressive, everything _she_ had imagined.

Derek mumbled, "Princess, I think you're a little overdressed, don't you?"

"Really?" She said, standing up in front of him.

"Uh huh."

"Ok, well you need to help me then."

His grin widened and he went to move to grab hold of her but was very quickly haltered by one stiletto strategically placed in between his knees on the edge of the sofa.

He looked up at her and she was shaking her head.

"How am I supposed to help you if you don't let me move?"

"You can't touch remember?"

"So how do I….?"

"Tell me what you want me to do….."

Morgan gulped… "What I want you to do?"

"Yes Derek…. How do you want me to get to the appropriate dress code?"

He looked her up and down, savouring every inch of her from top to toe. After the third time of scanning her body his eyes locked with hers….. "Your top. Start with your top." His voice almost broke as he said the words.

She didn't take her eyes off him as she brushed one strap off her shoulder and then the other. She then moved to the buttons, one by one undoing them. She slowly opened up the top to reveal a red lace bra underneath. She was watching his face whilst he was watching her chest. His eyes dilated as he saw her perfectly formed breasts emerge, the red lace only enhancing them.

After allowing her top to fall on the floor, she waited a few seconds, but he didn't say anything. He was still transfixed.

"So do you just want me to stand here all night Derek?"

"Uh?"

He finally looked her in the eyes and she raised her eyebrows to him.

"Oh, right….. jeans….. jeans next, but leave your shoes on."

"Ok."

She undid the button and then the zipper…. She took her time getting out of the pants…. She didn't want to ruin the moment by falling over…this was a delicate operation.

Derek returned to looking her up and down. The red lace panties matched the bra and she looked incredible.

"So Derek, what's next?"

"That's it."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, leave the rest on."

"Really? And the shoes?"

He nodded like a kid that had just been offered his favourite sweets.

"You like shoes eh?" She said with a grin.

She took a step forward and straddled his lap, feeling his hardness press against her pelvis.

She looked down at him and cupped his face in her hands.

"So, am I allowed to touch yet?" He said with raspy breath.

She shook her head slowly and then kissed him deeply running her fingernails down his neck and onto his chest. He was straining to contain himself, so he shifted his hips, forcing her to move a little causing the tip of his shaft to touch the fabric of her panties. He was pressing for permission to enter, but the fabric was in the way. He was so flustered he pulled his head away from hers and out of the kiss. He leant his head back on the sofa breathing heavily.

She smiled at him and he shook his head…. "You're killing me Emily."

"What's up?"

"You know damn well what's up."

"Ok, I guess you deserve a reward."

She didn't take her eyes off his and he knew she was doing something with her hands, but couldn't see what. She lifted her body slightly and he could no longer feel her. A second later he felt the warmth of her sliding down his shaft. She lowered herself only part way down and stopped. She looked at him and smiled…. This time however it was a beautiful smile…. As he looked into her eyes, he saw something different….. He saw warmth and sweetness…. He knew this was more than just a midnight fuck….. For both of them.

He whispered…."Am I allowed to kiss you?"

Without breaking her smile she nodded.

He didn't hesitate in kissing her full, inviting lips, and then moving down to her neck. As he did, she lowered herself further until she was as deep as she could possibly be causing Derek to groan… He knew she was in complete control… the speed, the depth…..

She rocked back and forth slowly, adjusting to his size at the same time caressing the back of his head with both hands. As she did, he took one nipple in his mouth through the lace. It somehow felt better for her through the fabric and she felt her nipples harden as he nipped, sucked and gently bit down on them. She wanted to let him touch her with his hands right then, but she resisted the urge… she really wanted to drive him crazy.

He could feel her juices cascade over him inside of her as she quickened the pace. She placed her hands on each of his shoulders to steady herself as she thrust deeper and he moved his head to look back into her eyes. The feel of her silky walls gliding up and down him was intoxicating. He closed his eyes so his sense of touch was at its highest.

She could see he was straining to maintain control and was breathing deeply. She ran her fingers up and down his strong sides and felt him shudder at that touch. Watching him was turning her on more and automatically she quickened the pace, riding him hard and deep. She felt close herself and decided she couldn't take it anymore. She took both his hands in hers and intertwined their fingers causing him to open his eyes and look deeply into hers. She locked in the stare and as she did moved one of his hands down to her core.

He could feel the lace of her panties she had shifted to the side to allow him access. She let go of his hand, leaving him to do the rest…. He didn't need to be shown what to do.

Still looking at him she whispered…."I'm close Derek. Come with me."

"Whatever you say princess."

He took advantage of his freedom and wrapped his free arm around her waist, assisting her in her thrusts. He caressed her clit, circling it with two fingers and leaned into her for a short kiss before breaking it to allow himself to watch her. She had her eyes closed and she had never looked so beautiful to him. He ran his hand up her back, unclasped her bra and in one go move removed it from her. He creamy white breasts looked incredible and were more exquisite than he had imagined. He watched her chest rising and falling much heavier and he could feel her walls begin to clamp around him.

He buried his face in her hair pulling her closer to him with his grip around her waist feeling her naked flesh against his. He bucked his hips so they were moving quicker and deeper at the same rubbing her clit faster, but taking care to be gentle.

Their bodies were one at that point, moving perfectly in tandem. Their breaths were raspy and bodies glistening with sweat. He licked her neck and she raked her nails down his back… "Fuck, Emily!" He cried.

She loved hearing him say her name like that…. like she had consumed him…..like she was driving him wild…. like she was everything to him at that moment in time.

He then felt her walls clamp down on him and she let out a cry of release and as soon as she did, he allowed himself to let go too. As he came inside of her, he moved his face from her neck and swallowed both of their cries with a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his back and held on as if she would fall if she let go.

They remained in the same position for a while, until their breathing calmed, Derek softly rubbing her back.

"So, did I pass your test Emily?" He whispered into her ear.

He felt her body shake against his as she giggled. She pulled out of the embrace and looked at him…"Yes _Derek_. You passed."

"So we get to do this again? Cuz I'd kinda like to."

"I'd kind of like to as well….. So yes, I'll let you know what the next challenge is."

"Next challenge?" He said with a grin…..So do I get to challenge you?"

She didn't respond…. Just gave a wink and kissed him again…..softly and sweetly.


End file.
